


Signs of Interest

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kup is amused that Ratchet thinks he doesn’t know of his interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs of Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White Aster (white_aster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/gifts).



> Written for white_aster, who wanted Kup and Ratchet: Enamor Me for a meme on tumblr.

The signs of interest were all there. 

He knows when someone is trying to woo him.

He's been around the circle a few times and wooed a few mechs or femmes that have caught his attention and made his spark jolt pleasantly at the simple thought of them. And in spending time with them while giving them little gifts to show his interest.

So he knows most of the signs of when someone is interested in another being. And Ratchet is showing all the obvious signs of being interested in him. 

Though the hanging around him when not on duty and the little gifts were also a good hint that the mech was interested him. It was rather amusing to play the clueless one that someone was attempting to woo him. 

It was rather amusing to watch the younger mech as he attempted to woo him while thinking that he didn't know about his interest.


End file.
